My Angel
by juujubean
Summary: What happens when Four meets Tris at a coffee shop? Will they get to know each other? Or will his life change forever? Follow Four as he sorts out his life after losing a loved one, going back in time, and meeting someone that he was never supposed to see again. This is Four's life all mixed up, while on the search for his Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**WHY HELLO ALL YOU OF FANFICTION! Don't mind my weirdness. Hello and welcome to my FIRST fanfic. Ok I won't lie but i am scared for my life. I don't know how you peopleses(ha! you don't get it) will take this, but please if you don't like it, keep it to yourselves. Hope you enjoy! Bye!**

He approached his home with the stupidest grin on his face. Four was so excited. Today was Tris and his four-year anniversary. Knowing that he loved her with all his heart, he was ready to propose. He could still remember the day he first set eyes on his blond beauty.

* * *

It was a cold October morning. Four could practically feel the chill in his bones. Breathing a breath of relief as he entered the coffee shop, he went to the counter.

There he met the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was short with the almost bright as sun blond hair. He stopped and gazed into the most striking blue-grey eyes. He heard a soft mumbling noise and realized it was the girl speaking.

"I'm s-sorry c-can you repeat t-that?" He stuttered. _Wow very smooth Four, _he thought to himself.

"I said, what could I get for you sir?" She replied in a soft angelic voice.

"Can I have a plain black coffee?"

"Sure, coming right up. Can I have a name for your order?"

"Four"

"Excuse me"

"I said Four, that's my name."

"Four as in the number?"

"Yea," he replied exasperatedly.

"I would love to hear the story behind that," she said smiling up at him. That wasn't the answer Four was expecting, so he just stood and looked at the girl in awe. He then realized he hadn't replied.

_Be cool, _"Only if you come and sit down with me while I drink this coffee."

"Hmm, tempting but I don't get off work for another two hours."

"Alright then, I'll just wait."

That's exactly what he did. He stayed until the petite blond girl got off of work. He drank his coffee as he watched her. Occasionally she glanced in his direction. Every time she caught him watching her, she looked down and blushed. One of those times he got caught watching the girl, she looked directly at him and raised an eyebrow, that was Four's time to blush and look down.

* * *

"Hey Four" The girl said while standing in front of him.

"Hey…. I never really got your name"

"I never gave my name."

"ooohhh feisty"

"You have no idea."

"In all seriousness though, what's your name?"

"My name is Tris"

"Well it's very nice to meet you Tris."

He stared directly into her beautiful eyes. _She's so beautiful, _he thought to himself, _and she doesn't even know it._ Tris was beautiful indeed. By the way she carried herself, Four knew she didn't know that she was captivating.

"So, what's the story behind the name _Four _?" Tris asked.

"Well it's not a story I generally tell strangers."

"Then I guess we are going to have to become friends."

"I guess we do. How about we start now?"

"Why not"

* * *

Four still remembers that day vividly. That was the day he met his beautiful angel. As he entered the apartment, he noticed it was eerily quiet.

"Tris?" He called out worriedly.

Nothing. That was his reply. Nothing.

"Tris baby, where are you?!" He screamed as he searched through the apartment.

"TRIS!" He cried out as he saw his girlfriend in the kitchen on the ground.

"Baby wake up! Please!" He yelled as he held her in his arms. She was bleeding. His girlfriend. His beautiful eyed girl, lying cold in his arms.

His beautiful angel gone forever.

* * *

**So there it is. Please review. Is it good? Should I continue because I have some ideas in my head right now? Oh and review just because you can. BYYEEE!(ha! you don't get this either)**

**-Juujubean (you may also ask what the deal is with my nickname)**


	2. Real Update

**So I have decided that I would keep this story a one-shot **  
**even though I ddi venture to continue it. I didn't really like**  
**where it was heading, but I loved it as a one-shot.**  
**strongI really messes with your emotions. Thank you to all those**  
**waited while I was being lazy. I think I'm really more of a one-shot**  
**type of person so byee and read my other one-shot please.**  
**-Joni/**


End file.
